Chibi Spinoff collection
by Sani2341
Summary: This story will serve as a collection of Chibi-esque one shots for my other stories. They will hopefully be funny and enjoyable. To avoid confusion, I'll point out which story of mine a skit belongs to before it begins. [Description is a WIP]
1. Class Trip at Signal (A Grimm Rose)

As the description says, this will be a collection of short spin of one-shots to my other stories, mostly in the vein of RWBY CHIBI, so short, hopefully funny skits and bits that wouldn't fit into the Stories proper.  
First of we get a short flashback to our favorite half Beowolf's time at Signal.

* * *

On a nice summer day Onyxia Purpura was leading Ruby's class through the forests on patch. Normally this should have been a test for the students to prove how good they could do in a fight against the young Beowolves prowling through the island's forests. But This time around there weren't any that came close enough for even the Huntress chaperoning the students to detect them.

Now while all the twitching of the wolf eared girls ears and tail had been waved of as simple nervousness, which was not entirely wrong. Instead of her classmates, who were unsure if they would be able to defeat one of the Grimm on their own, which Ruby had done at least twice the night before when she had to teach some pups their place in her pack, the half Grimm feared that she would not be able to warn some poor unfortunate Beowolf in time for them to evade the sharpened senses of Ms Pupura.

"Where are they?" the chaperon complained, seeing as they should have encountered least half a dozen adolescent beasts by now.

At the end of the group, Ruby's better than normal hearing was picking up the snapping of twigs heralding the approach of an inexperienced hunter. After making sure Onyxia was looking in a different direction, the young redhead let out a barking cough. "*cough* **[GO AWAY]** *cough*", which did cause the teacher to spin around to face the youngest student present.

"Miss Rose is everything alright?" The Huntress asked concerned as she stepped closer to the girl in the red cloak.

"Yes." Ruby replied before she brought her hand to her mouth and faked another cough. "Just got a dry throat."

"Well as long as it isn't anything serious, maybe the loud sounds of your coughing could finally attract a few Grimm to our position." Ms Pupura told the young girl before she turned to look for some Grimm for the students to try and fight once more.

Even so when it was time for the students to return to Signal for normal afternoon classes, they had not encountered even one Grimm. After leading the student back to the school grounds, Onyxia made her way to the teacher's lounge where she collapsed on the worn out sofa next to her old friend and colleague Qrow Branwen.

Leaning closer to the Huntsman, the woman whispered to him. "Say any chance you have something to drink with you?"

After a quick look around to make sure they were alone for the moment, Qrow pulled a simple flask out and handed it to the Huntress next to him who took a deep sip before handing it back.

"So why the sudden need for a drink?" Qrow asked as he hid his flask once more.

"Well I just took a class on a field trip to see how good they can fight against Grimm already, but the whole day long we did not encounter any Grimm, not even a Beowolf pup." She explained completely exasperated, not noticing how Qrow quickly took a hasty sip from his flask as well. "Well what class was it?"

"Your nieces, I was kind of looking forward to seeing for myself how that little scythe wielder would stack up against real Girmm but nooo." Onyxia continued, still oblivious to Qrow's reactions, as the older Huntsman was beginning to sweat nervously and whisper to himself. "Damn it Petal, Someone is going to notice if you keep this up."

"Did you say something Qrow?"

"No."

* * *

Also this little reaction to the most recent chapter of A Grimm Rose by Monokub gave me the idea to start this collection, So I'll go ahead and share it(with some edits for spelling and formating):

Ruby: *watches video* Oh my god, I'm related to some queen?

Penny and Winter: *burst through the door*

Winter: You found out who you were related to?!

Ruby? What the-? How the heck did you find out so fast?

Penny: You were playing everything out loud on your phone.

Ruby: *blinks in confusion while checking phone, then reveals she forgot to plug in her headphones* ...Oh... that would explain everyone's reaction earlier...

*Flashback 5 minutes ago*

Ruby: *continues watching training video on how to be a professional team leader*

Trainer on Video: Alright! So you want to know how to lead your team to victory, huh? Well there's plenty of ways to do it! First off, you need to discover their weaknesses. Do you have blond members or someone who looks like they have a weight problem?

Yang: *eyes go white before checking herself out, then walks out of the room teary eyed and depressed*

Trainer: Or any members who seem stuck up and full of themselves?

Weiss: *scoffs at statement* Well I never! Excuse me for trying to be professional! *grumbles marching out the door before slamming it shut*

Blake: *watches Weiss leave and then looks back to Ruby* Ruby, I think your-

Trainer: Or worst of all, maybe you have a totally reclusive emo girl with insecurity issues and abandonment issues because her parents don't love her enough to live anywhere close by where she is today!

Blake: *jaw drops and goes full teary eyed, then sniffles audibly while walking out the door

Ruby: *sees Blake Leaving* Hey Blake, where you going?

Blake: I need to go call my parents...

Ruby: *watches her leave before shrugging*

*End flashback*

Ruby: ...Maybe I should look into using subtitles...

* * *

So now that you read this go and checkout Monokub's story My Little Fire Flower, which is very enjoyable.


	2. Fishing for Cookies(Remnants of a Circle

Ruby was perched in the branches of a tree near the cabin she lived with her father, uncle and cousin, her gaze focused on the window that lead to their kitchen. Any moment now Yang is going to set the newest batch of cookies she was baking onto the window sill to cool of. The young druid in training was going to wait patiently until that very moment to enact her plan, just as Bradigus had taught her to.

When she caught a glimpse of her cousin's blond hair in the window she used the power passed down through her father's family to turn into a bird, which in her case was the form of a young osprey, and stretched her wings so she was ready to go the moment Yang turned away from Ruby's designated prey.

Luckily for the young girl's patience, the blonde soon turned around and placed the still hot cookies outside to cool down, just as the now brown feathered girl had expected. A moment later Yang's back was turned towards the plate, which was the signal for Ruby to take of.

Like the sea hawk she currently was would drop down to spear a fish on its talons, Ruby flew towards the cookies at her top speed, her gaze fully focused on her prize, but a moment before she could actually reach the cookie she had set her sights on, her vision was filled by the stone carved hand of the construct she had helped make for Yang just the day before. Unable to change course in time, she tucked in her wings and brought up her Aura to cushion the impact against the hard rock.

Once she was in the Wold's grip it held her above the cookies, Ruby's prize just outside the reach of her beak and talons. A moment later Yang turned to look at her with a smug grin on her face.

"So dear cousin, that is what, the fifth attempt of yours to steal fresh cookies I stopped this week alone?"

 _'And I would have gotten away with it this time, if I had remembered the Wold I made for you'_ , Ruby thought to herself, unable to voice more than screeches in her current form, not pleased by the fact she would have made it in time, if she had not disregarded the use of ehr semblance as unnecessary.

"Well luckily for you I have a batch here that has already finished cooling of." Yang said as she had the stone and wood golem holding onto the osprey that was her cousin hand her over to the blonde.

With a happy chirp Ruby fluttered over to the plate Yang had indicated and began pecking away at the macadamia nut and white chocolate chip cookies laid out on it.

Seeing as the younger girl had decided against turning back into her human form, Yang purred the glass of milk she had prepared into a shallow bowl and set it next to Ruby.


	3. Carving up the Walls (RoC)

While most of her team had left their dorm to spent some time outside, Ruby had stayed back inside. After looking around to make sure she was indeed alone for now, she moved over to where she had placed the duffel bag with the belongings she had brought with her to Beacon.

After she put Rosebud's stone heart to the side to reach what she had stored beneath it, the redhead pulled out a set of stone working tools. Moving to the closest wall, she made sure that the heavy red cloak wasn't getting in the way, especially with all the ornaments she had added to imitate her teacher just a little more.

Once she reached the wall, she put the chisel to the stone it was made of and began to carefully carve arcane Runes into it, unsure how strong or thick the wall actually was.

Half an hour later she was nearly finished with the first of many symbols that would allow her and her cousin to teleport out of their dorm directly into the classrooms once they were infused with energy, when a hand gripped onto her shoulder and turned her around.

Standing behind her was Yang.

"What are you doing Ruby?" the blonde asked immediately. "You know we aren't allowed to use anything but our semblance and Aura where others could see it. You are already toeing the line by bringing Rosebud."

"I will cover them up after I am done, don't worry." Ruby replied, shrugging of Yang's hand as she tried to turn back towards her work.

Relaxing just a tad at that assurance from the younger girl Yang replied. "Well okay then. By the way what do you want to have our walls do?"

"Well I was getting sick of having to walk all the way to class everyday, so I want to try and set them up so we can just teleport to class in the mornings."

Hearing those words Yang thought back to the first time their teachers had used the shifting stones Bradigus had set up to teleport away from the house.

 _"So that should do it" Bradigus said as he took a step back from the trio of man sized stone pillars covered in now glowing runes. Turning to a young Ruby standing next to him he continued. "Let's see if they work shall we?"_

 _After a vigorous nod from his young student he directed one of his Woldwatchers to step into the space between the stones. With a short pulse going through the stone's glow the energy contained in them began to take effect as with a loud clap of thunder the construct vanished._

 _Looking carefully the two of them could barely make it out over 40 feet away._

 _"What was that?!" The two of them could hear Taiyang yell out from the house._

 _Turning around they could see the blond man leaning out of the kitchen window, behind him the two could make out the sad remains of a few soufflés. "Next time you two play with your sticks and stones warn us!"_

"I don't think that's a good idea Rubes." Yang commented as Ruby began to carve the next rune into the wall.

"Why? It would save us so much time each morning." Ruby replied quickly, slightly confused what problem the blonde had with her idea.

"Well you do remember how loud it is? Because I am sure the first time we actually use it every other student will know we are hiding something." Yang explained causing Ruby's shoulders to sink in defeat as she lowered her tools. But what shocked both of the young druids is when the voice of Ruby's partner sounds behind them.

"What are you two hiding from us?"

"Good job keeping secrets Yang"


	4. HETG (A Grimm Rose)

Once again night had covered the island of Patch, and most of its inhabitants had gone to sleep, except for a scant few who were working night shifts and a certain half Grimm who had yet to fall fully asleep her whole life. But this night she had an important mission to perform, so after putting on a on a pair of black pants and hoodie, pulling up the hood to hide her ears and rather distinct, Grimm like face, Ruby opened her window and began to slowly climb down to the ground.

She made her way into the nearby forest carefully as to not alert anyone from her family who might still be up despite the late hour. Once she was moving between the trees she let out a sigh of relief before she started to make her way towards Signal, pulsing her Semblance when ever she saw a free path in front of ehr to get there sooner.

Half an hour later the young half Grimm had arrived before Signal academies front gates. Pulling of her gloves, Ruby used her small but strong claws to make the climb over the wall next to the gates. Landing on the other side as silent as she could, the redhead made her way into the school's main Building, which was quite easy, seeing as she was a student here and thus her Scroll allowed her access to every public part of Signal.

Once inside she rushed from cover to cover with her Semblance until she finally reached her destination. Before the young girl was a door labeled simply 'Storage', but she could hear the whimpers coming from behind it. With her Grimm like strength it was an easy feat for her to break open the door behind which were a few rows of Grimm that had been captured by her classmates earlier that day and would serve as targets for combat class of their fellow students over the course of the week. That is if Ruby had not something else planned. Moving from cage to cage, she opened the locks keeping her fellows trapped.

" **[Stay put and follow me]** " She told all of them, but as always only the few Beowolves among them seemed to listen, as most other Grimm charged out through the door the moment their cage was open.

Once she was finished, Ruby began to lead her new followers through the hallways of Signal and towards the part of the walls closest to the nearby forest. Just as most of them had made it to between the trees, the air was filled with the sounds of Sirens warning people of a sudden Grimm attack.

 _'Great of course they would mess it up, just like last time.'_ Ruby thought to herself. Barking instructions on how to find the rest of her pack to its newest members, she turned right around, put her gloves back on and entered the School ground through the front gate to get her Crescent Rose and help cure the Grimm that hadn't listen to her from their stupidity permanently.

* * *

So just a note HETG is supposed to stand for Huntress for the Ethical Treatment of Grimm.

I hope you all enjoyed these two new skits, some feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
